Her Last Night
by minnieluvbug12
Summary: The tale about Wendy's last adventure and how the star before the second to the right came to become important. Oneshot kinda sad...


**Hiya everyone! I promised I would write a new PP story and here it is! It's only a oneshot, and a little depressing yet happy, but it makes an impression. Well, to me it does... ANYWAY, please review! They are really helpful for my future stories. So, I'll leave now and let you read finally. ROCK ON PETER PAN!**

**Hey guys, guess what? I OWN PETER PAN! No I don't, well I do own the book...but nothing else. (That was supposed to be a disclaimer). **

**-MLB12**

* * *

><p>The night after the flying boy left her, she never stopped believing. All grow-ups stop eventually, but not Wendy Darling. After marriage, she lived a modest lifestyle and welcomed children, who then got taken away also by Peter Pan. Every night, to please her children and herself, she would tell stories of great proportions and adventure before bed. This went on until her husband and kids both left her- one in death and the others off to make up their own stories in life. This left Wendy all alone for years.<p>

One special night her cane clamped up the rickety steps into the Nursery, or as she called it: 'the room of dreams'. She would always sit in the rocking chair nearest the fireplace and relax until her children fell asleep. Now even though they were now gone, she never broke the ritual. But instead of her chair, she moved to the little window sill facing the stars. Her blue eyes scanned the midnight sky, and found the two stars closest to her on the right side. _'Second to the right and straight onto morning!' _Peter told her the one night her brothers and she escaped to the Never Land. His cheerful voice echoed in her mind as a small smile escaped from her lips.

"Hello Peter..." the memories poured out of her. "Remember back when I was young?" she let out a laugh.

"Life was much easier back then, I miss you terribly. The Lost Boys never forgot you. They are off living their own lives with my brothers keeping your story alive as well." The stars seemed to twinkle brighter at this statement.

It was then when the old lady got tired and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>She awoke on the same window sill as she once fell asleep on. Except her hands were…youthful. Her skin had no wrinkles, her hair as long and brown as it once was a long time ago. She looked down at her white nightgown, not the blue evening gown she had on before. Wendy looked down and spun. She was young again.<p>

The Nursery was bright. All of the nightlights were on and her old toys were back. The three beds belonging to her and her brothers were all there, one was once removed due to having only two children. She closed her eyes and breathed in. It was magical, that one breath. It brought back every memory she had; her life literally flashed before her eyes!

_"Boy, why are you crying?" she once asked to Peter Pan. _

_"Do you, Wendy Moira Angela Darling take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" the minister asked her. _

_"I do." She replied smiling into her beloved's eyes. _

_"Mummy, tell us another story!" her children jumped._

_"Alright…once upon a time…." _

_"My father was a good man, strong and a true child at heart…" Jane, her daughter, said at her husband's funeral._

_"Off to college you go!" Wendy smiled as her children ran off._

_"Bye mum." _

Wendy broke out into a sweat and fell back on the floor. Her eyes blinked open to notice that all that was left of her room was only the window, blowing open in the wind.

A man was standing there, a flower in his hand. Wendy's eyes flowed with tears.

"James!" she called out running over to her high school sweetheart and husband.

"Hello darling." He looked her age now, youthful and vibrant, "I'm terribly sorry about my early departure."

"It's alright…" she kissed him soundly, "Why have you come?"

He chuckled and smiled warmly, tears filling his eyes, "To let you go."

Wendy was slightly confused as she looked at him and then the window, "What do you mean?"

"There is another who wants to see you." He glanced over and gave her one last kiss, "I'll see you later."

"Alright.." she glanced back at the sill and when she looked over, he vanished.

She sunk down to the ground and sighed on the floor, hugging the carpet.

"Hello Wendy lady." A young voice piped up, breaking the silence.

She glanced up and found the flying boy standing on the edge of the sill, smiling. She stood up, and walking over to him, and curtsied. She smiled at his smile.

"Hello Peter…" she hugged him tightly.

"Would you like to fly with me?" he asked as a familiar gold streak flew into the room and circled around her. Wendy felt the lightweight feeling she once felt before as her feet slowly lifted off of the ground. Peter followed and the two flew around each other, giggling.

"I missed you." Peter said looking down.

"I did too Peter, but you're here now." Wendy replied as Peter smiled once again.

"Come with me." He rose up and she followed, entranced in those beautiful emerald eyes.

"Wait Peter!" Wendy stopped on the sill, "Where are we going?"

"To your Never Land." He replied as she smiled.

"Alright,"

"Are you ready?" he asked as she nodded.

"See the first star to the right?" he pointed

"Yes, I do…is that where it is?" he nodded.

"I can visit you now and we could tell stories together again." Wendy laughed out of joy. No more lonely nights. She would be with her two boys, Peter and James.

"Let's go." Peter held out his hand and she took it. The two flew out of the window and up to the star. It burned bright as they approached and Wendy was happy.

Now, when you look up at the sky and find the second to the right, always remember

the first. For that is where Wendy now resides, now and for all of eternity.


End file.
